Death Refute
by StarHuntress101
Summary: On the 12th sunrise of the 12th moon every 12th moons, each clan is ordered to send 3 cats into an unknown territory, sent to kill one another without the others noticing who did it, a mystery they had to solve in order to return to their home clan. But when a stubborn she cat refuses to follow the rules of the tradition, all may just fall. Rated T for normal Warriors blood & gore.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there! First, I'd like to thank you for reading my story. On another note, the plot of this story is the anime's Dangan Ronpa's plot, but that doesn't mean same character-based cats, and setting. And it's a good anime, so I suggest watching it! (But it's creepy)._**

_**Disclaimer: Warriors and Dangan Ronpa doesn't belong to me.**_

_Prolouge_

_Softkit bounded around the nursery. Each, and every cat was in deep slumber, snoring away while whisked away in their dreams. However, Softkit wanted none of that. _

_The brown and white silvery she kit blinked in the sunset light. Night patrols were already spreading across the Windclan territory, their footsteps loud and clear._

_There was no chance of waking her mother up. Rowanshine was sound asleep, Birdkit at the curve of her belly. Softkit rolled her eyes when she batted her mother and sister's ear, not able to wake them._

_She wasn't allowed to find Blizzardsky either. Her father would be likely to be in a patrol, scouting out prey or keeping a watchful eye out of trespassers._

_Exactly what Softkit wanted to do._

_Softkit always had smirked at the idea of sneaking out to follow her father, especially Willowsplash, the clan deputy. The Windclan deputy had always been her role model._

_Softkit narrowed her green eyes, swooping her head around to see if there were any watchers. She smiled as she crept out, mimcking the apprentices when they practiced for their first hunts. _

_Softkit recoiled, keeping her eyes on the cats who passed by closely. "Nightpaw, you can be excused to sleep now." Shadowmask ordered the dark apprentice._

_Nightpaw nodded to his mentor, who also happened to be his father. "Yes, Shadowmask." He yawned, parting his jaws._

_Softkit pursed her lips, and continued to stalk forward, behind the clumps of wispy heather behind the nursery den. _

_The purple plant tickled her nose, but Softkit didn't have the heart to stop, and itch her tiny pink nose. She wanted to find her father._

_She continued to creep out to the Windclan camp entrance. No guards on duty. Except Yarrowlight, who was staring Milkflower who was also coming towards to the entrance._

_Quickly, Softkit slid under Milkflower's belly, trying her best not to touch a fur on her cream-coloured belly. Milkflower padded out into the Windclan territory._

_Softkit, gulping, held her breath, and leaped into a nearby clump of ferns. Her heart thumped loudly, a the fear of getting caught was even worse. _

_The Windclan leader, Greystar, never even seemed to have one liking to the little she kit. He was known as the most harsh, but a good leader of Windclan._

_And he always kept an eye out for Softkit's antics._

_Softkit shuddered at the thought of Greystar catching her. What could be worse than the punishments for the Bug-Planting spree, or the Sneezing-Marathon? _

_Softkit shook away the thought, continuing to creep along the mounds of heather swaying in final sun's light._

_Warrior's voices echoed in Softkit's ears, but she ignored the soft words. All she wanted was to find her father._

_She parted her jaws, like the warriors of Windclan when they were scenting an intruder, or prey. Scents flooded in._

_"Blizzardsky!" Softkit wailed softly. No reply. Softkit sighed, and inched closer hesitantly to the paths all along the Windclan territory._

_Softkit held in her squeal when a white blob darted forward on the path. She rushed closer. Blizzardsky was there, Soaringpaw by his tail. _

_"Soaringpaw, are you sure you want to continue? It's almost night." Blizzardsky grumbled, his voice dripping with fatigue._

_"Oh... Okay, I guess. I just wanted my skills for the assesment to be perfect." Soaringpaw grumbled. Blizzardsky smiled warmly._

_"You'll do perfect." He promised, and waved his tail to dismiss his apprentice. The warrior let out another yawn, and followed Soaringpaw back to the camp._

_"Daddy!" Softkit squealed. Blizzardsky darted his head around and gasped. The little she kit came bounded to her father, a big grin on her muzzle._

_"Softkit! You amazing little sneaker!" Blizzardsky cooed, running fast on his paws to nuzzle Softkit. _

_"Softkit, you shouldn't of been sneaking out of camp." Soaringpaw stated, Blizzardsky nodded with an unapproving face. Softkit dipped her head in embarassment._

_"Sorry, Blizzardsky. Sorry, Soaringpaw." She murmured, wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws. Softkit could see the wanting to scoff in Soaringpaw's eyes._

_"You're not going to do that, again, right?" Softkit whimpered. Blizzardsky sighed, and nodded. "We have to tell Greystar." He meowed._

_"Come on, Softkit. Soaringpaw, you can go back to the apprentice's den." Blizzardsky ordered, grabbing Softkit's scruff in his jaws._

_Soaringpaw nodded, dashing to the camp. "I'll- tell Greystar." She meowed. Blizzardsky nodded. "I'm not coming with you this time, Softkit." He muttered._

_Softkit nodded sadly and frowned. Blizzardsky wouldn't be there to defend her guilty. All kits were like this, right?_

_Silence held them silent as they padded back to the camp. Softkit shook her head. What would Greystar choose as a punishment this time?_

_"Softkit, come in." Greystar's rumbling growl sounded when the father and daughter duo stood outside the den._

_Shaking, Softkit entered. The silver tom stood, not facing her, in the corner of his den. Softkit dipped her head in the familiar surrounding._

_"Have you ever wondered, how I became leader?" He asked. He turned his head, blue eyes cold as ice. Softkit bodded her head up and down, wondering how it related to her mistake._

_"Murder. That's how I became leader." He sneered. Softkit gasped, holding in her squeak. The leader scowled at her reaction._

_"36 moons ago, I believe? Yes, 60 moons ago, I murdered 1 cat, leading to... How much? 13 more deaths." He meowed calmly._

_Softkit could only recoil in horror. Her leader was a murder. But why? Softkit wailed, inching backwards. Greystar growled._

_"Listen! Did you wonder why? I had my reasons! Each 12 moons, 12 talented cats from the clans are sent to another territory. I excelled in my leadership-like attitude."_

_"I was one of those cats, thinking I was sent to become a even more perfect cat. Two cats accompained me. I expected us to return to the clans, as the new medicene cat, deputy, and leader. But, no." _

_"We were to murder each other to return to our clans. I was the only one willing to do it. Only one kind enough to think about my kin." He sneered._

_"To escape, we had to murder and get away with it. A Gathering, let's say, was held in order to prove who did it. If guessed wrong, every cat except the murder will die in torture. But if they guessed it right... The murderer dies, and this little game continues. Until there is one left." _

_"Y-you-you're so selfish!" Softkit squeaked, eyes wide in horror. Greystar growled. "I'm not afriad to kill again." He snapped, and Softkit instantly shut her mouth._

_"Don't say a word about this, kit. All the talented cats are the dead. I've seen your stalking skills. You can either die there," Greystar whispered._

_"Or here." _

Softwhisper woke with a jolt. Heart beating loudly, she gasped, slowly retreating outside for a fresh breath of air.

"Softwhisper?" A groggy voice asked. A sleepy Thornflower emerged, almost slumped to the ground for a nap. Softwhisper muttered a "Yep".

"Nightmares again, huh?" She snorted, almost reading her mind. Softwhisper sighed. How could her friend not be fazed by these... Horrid doings?

"Oh, don't worry, Softwhisper! Greystar is getting old, and he'll probably die and Willowsplash will be leader. She'll choose someone else. It's obvious she doesn't see you as the best." Thornflower murmured.

Softwhisper smiled at the insult. "Thanks, Thornflower." She whispered. She slunk back into the warriors den, stealthly avoiding all the outstretched tails.

Softwhisper twitched in her nest. She had only joined the warriors a few sunrises ago. But she never had that same nightmare when she became Softpaw.

Softwhisper sighed. She was born in the beginning late leaf-bare. She became an apprentice in the beginning of new-leaf.

She was 12 moons old, was what she did not notice. Every 12 moons, every new warrior of each of the clans are put to test to decide who is put in the life-or-death tournament.

And the nightmares returned.

Allegiances

Windclan

Leader: Greystar- a bulky silver tom with a dark grey muzzle with deep blue eyes

Deputy: Willowsplash- a stern, but pretty, she cat with light tan brown fur with darker stripes and green eyes

Medicene Cat: Poppyshade- a plump reddish brown she cat with black paws and hazel eyes

Warriors

Tigerdaisy- a bubbly bright ginger she cat with amber eyes and light brown stripes

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Cedarshade- a strong tan tom with amber eyes and a lighter muzzle and dark brown spots

Lakeshimmer- a old silver she cat with darker stripes and clear pale blue eyes

Rowanshine- a slender caramel-coloured she cat with narrow green eyes and silver stripes

Yarrowlight- a brownish-yellow furred tom with wide blue eyes and a long, cream muzzle with shorter whiskers

Patchsky- a black tabby tom with cream patches on his legs, with green eyes and broad shoulders

Skyshimmer- a pretty silver and blue-eyed she cat with grey speckles and a cream muzzle

Frostblossom- a shy silver she cat with cream patches and a bright pink, tiny nose

Birdsplash- a short-haired pretty white she cat with dark grey paws and a silver muzzle

Thornflower- a cheerful brown-red she cat with blazing green eyes and a pinkish brown fluffy tail

Softwhisper- a green-eyed she cat with soft white and tan fur, with silver speckles

Heathersong- a vain silver she cat with brown stripes and black paws and light blue-purple eyes

Fawnflower- a old tan tabby she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Bluefrost- a dark grey tom with blue eyes and white stripes, with a dark grey muzzle and tipped-tail

Scarletstrike- a bright ginger she cat with amber eyes and a white flank, with tiny silver speckles

Beetleleap- a red-brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown paws and muzzle

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Nightowl- a intelligent black-furred tom with a lighter muzzle and purplish-blue eyes and a small speck of white on his chest

Amberdusk- a lithe ginger she cat with wide amber-pink eyes and fluffy, thick, fur

Violetbreeze- a fast quiet silver tabby she cat with a light purple tinge and pretty forest green eyes

Hollowlog- a large brown and black tom with wide amber eyes and cream paws

Dawnlark- a creamish pink she cat with white stripes and silver paws and amber eyes

Rabbitspring- a tall brown tom with a lighter muzzle and amber eyes with white stripes

Blizzardsky- a broad-shouldered white tabby tom with slanted green eyes and cream patches

Grasswind- a bright green-eyed tom with muddy brown fur and lighter and black speckles

Apprentices

Hazelpaw- a pretty she cat with hazel eyes and long, thick tan tabby fur

Snakepaw- a slim tortiseshell tom with amber eyes and thick fur

Queens

Soaringbird- a fluffy-flanked white she cat with dark grey eyes, mother to Beetleleap's kits, Wavekit and Flykit

Milkflower- a cream and white she cat with blue eyes, expecting Yarrowlight's kits

Brightflame- a pretty white and ginger she cat with a long tail and green eyes, disabled leg

Elders

Goldenapple- a sweet, but old golden she cat with silver stripes and bright yellow eyes for what she was named after

Shadowmask- a once-stealthy black tom with a long dark grey tail and blue eyes and a darker muzzle

**Review, and follow if you don't want this story to be deleted and break my heart! Constructive critism approved. (I do need help on writing Warriors stories!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aidni999: Thanks, I'll be sure to write the stories quickly.**

**Lionblaze lover(Guest): Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Story Fact Of The Chapter!: Greystar is 72 moons old, since he said "60 moons ago I participated in the event." (Okay, not his actual words) and, you have to be about 12 moons to become a new warrior (age to participate in event) **

** XXXXXX**

Chapter 1

"Careful, Softwhisper!"

The young warrior rolled her eyes, grumbling. "Tell that to the apprentices! I am testing the ice, Rowanshine!" She protested, taking another hesitant slide across the ice.

"Remember what to do, Softwhisper?" Rowanshine asked. Softwhisper grunted as the cats behind her mother let out an umcomfortable giggle.

"Ugh, yes, Mom!" She wailed. Slowly, she began to thump the ice, harder and harder. "It's fine! You cats can cross safely to the island!" She called and a few more heavy jumps.

A small flood of Windclan cats rushed forward, sheathed claws scraping the cold surface. Rowanshine and Birdsplash ran up beside Softwhisper, brushing pelt to pelt happily.

"I don't get why we had to take this shortcut to the Gathering. This is more dangerous than passing a fox den." Softwhisper exclaimed, furrowing her brow.

"We're Windclan cats, Softwhisper. We're the fastest! We can be late and last at the Gathering, right?" Birdsplash answered, Softwhisper nodded defeatedly.

"I-I'm just worried." Softwhisper sighed, slowing to a tired pace. Rowanshine followed along, lagging behind as the last Windclanners arriving at the Gathering.

"You seemed to be worrying about-"

"Let's hurry." Softwhisper snapped. She inwardly groaned as it came back. The fear stirring in her stomach, as Greystar's eyes flashed more and more with the hunger to kill in her mind.

The images just wouldn't let go.

"Let the Gathering, begin!" Fernstar yowled. The bright green-eyed Riverclan leader shuffled to the right, letting Birchstar settle down beside her.

"I'll begin." Birchstar immediantly shot up. "Thunderclan has been doing well! There has been the birth of two litters, in the harsh leaf-bare. I congratulate our three new warriors, Blackblossom, Eaglesplash, and Dappledhawk!"

A chorus of the new Thunderclan warrior's names echoed throughout the clearing of the small island, what Softwhisper ignored. Her eyes were focused on Greystar.

"Windclan, next." Greystar purred all of a sudden. A hushed silence was swept over the clans to listen intently. Greystar then smirked, as if he greeted all the attention centered on him.

"Windclan is better than ever! 3 new warriors, Birdsplash, Softwhisper, and Violetbreeze! I'd also like to point out Willowsplash's passing has, I believe, is now well known."

Softwhisper growled softly at the "mourning" look on Greystar's face. That fake! A scowl on her face, Softwhisper stalked to the tall wispy willow resting by the shore of the island, before Rowanshine could spot her grimace. There, she continued to watch the Gathering.

"I'd like to announce that Cedarshade is our new deputy. That is all." Greystar meowed cooly. Softwhisper decided not to cheer for her kin, for Cedarshade was Rowanshine's littermate, and Birdsplash her sister.

"I'll," Fernstar stepped forward, "Go next. Riverclan has been well, as the same. We have a litter born to Smokewisp and Sweetdaisy. We have two new warriors. Please cheer for Barkbeetle and Foxmask."

"Shadowclan has had it's difficultes this moon. Badgers are now roaming the territory, near the Riverclan and Shadowclan border. Other than that, a kit from our two newest litter has passed on to Starclan."

A few mournful yowls sounded, but encouraging smiles lit up some faces. Softwhisper narrowed her eyes. Why would Starclan do such ruthlessness?

"However, we have 7 new warriors in the past moons." Dovestar meowed. A few more cheers echoed in the clearing. Softwhisper, yawning, slunk out back into the clearing, the Gathering was over. It was okay. Greystar couldn't catch her.

The warrior sighed. Softwhisper had lived moons, like this. Avoiding Greystar at all costs, even his kin. It was just too much to risk. Head dipped, she padded to Thornflower, who was on her feet talking to a handsome Shadowclan warrior.

"Buzz off, Fluff-brain." She hissed to the tom. The Shadowclanner pretended to look offended, but then the charming smile returned.

"I prefer Cloudshadow, but whatever suits you." He purred. Softwhisper growled, and resisted the urge to run her claws down his face. "Let's go, Thornflower." She grumbled.

"That stuck-up piece of fox dung!" Softwhisper yowled, quiet enough to not alarm the clancats. Thornflower rolled her eyes. "He just wants company!" She exclaimed.

"Like he can. Probably all of his Shadowclan buddies secretly hate him." Softwhisper sulked. Growling, she swept her gaze to Greystar. Cloudshadow and the Windclan leader looked the same in Softwhisper's eyes.

Greystar was narrowed-eyed, in a deep conversation with the other clan leaders, their loud whispers could be heard through the hubbub in the Gathering.

"Cats of all clans!" Dovestar suddenly yowled. The young Shadowclan leader ran her gaze around the now-silent cats, creeping along to catch everycat's eyes.

"The leaders of your clans have an important announcment to make." Fernstar meowed. Softwhisper narrowed her eyes, Thornflower resting her fluffy tail on her flank to soothe her friend.

"It is the time for a special tradition of the clans. 12 moons ago, in the first moon, and total of 11 litter were born all together in the clans. All the kits of these litters, step forward!" Birchstar ordered.

Thornflower shot Softwhisper a confused look, and shoved her forward, facing the leaders along with many cats...

Including Cloudshadow.

Softwhisper glanced sadly back at Thornflower. The she cat's best friend was only a few moons older than her. Thornflower had joined the apprentice's den when Softwhisper was born.

"Many, many, moons ago, there was a cat, a desendant of the one and only Firestar." Greystar started. Softwhisper shifted in her spot uncomfortably.

Nostalgia racked at her brain... Except that she didn't want to see what was coming. Greystar smirked, continuing his little speech.

"He thought that the clans should be stronger, so he suggested to his leader a new tradition for the clans. He recited, that it should be every 12 moons, the newest warriors shall compete in a skill competetion."

Softwhisper gasped, recoiling from her spot. Images clouded her thoughts, as fear shook her spine. It couldn't be. Greystar must've lying before. This wasn't true!

"The three most skilled warriors of each clan shall travel to another territory where they will train until they return to become to new medicene cat, leader, and deputy of their clan..."

Fernstar stepped forward. "But there is a catch. If these cats do not return, it is meant that they are great enough to start their own clan, which they will do."

Softwhisper gritted her teeth. Now this was a lie. They'd be be dead... But it couldn't be true. Greystar was lying. No one would be dying, Softwhisper was sure of that nonsense.

"From this day, we shall start by doing this now. Each of these cat, possibly your kin, will compete in this tournament. Step up, each one of you cats will display your talent in tests." Birchstar proclaimed.

Shaking, Softwhisper stepped up. "Afraid of no becoming the perfect leader?" Cloudshadow snorted. Softwhisper scowled. Could everycat smell her fear?

"All Riverclan cats up, first! You too, Barkbeetle." Fernstar instructed. 8 cats stumbled forward. One at a time, Fernstar and the other leaders questioned each one.

"Dappledhawk! What can you do?" Birchstar asked a slender brown she cat. Softwhisper perked up, gazing intently at their conversation. Dappledhawk lifted her chin.

"I-I can identify herbs easily." She whispered. Softwhisper scoffed. Any medicene cat could that! Softwhisper reconizged Waterbird, the Thunderclan medicene cat, whose mentor just travelled to Starclan. Waterbird didn't look too happy to see a cat who could kick her out of her new spot.

"Really? Turn around. Poppyshade! Get some herbs!" Greystar cackled. The frantic Windclan medicene cat scouted for some herbs, ripping a strange looking berry out of place.

"Close your eyes." Greystar commanded. Dappledhawk did so. Greystar curled his lip. "Which leaf is this?" He meowed, pushing the berries in fox-lenghts away from the she cat.

Dappledhawk scowled, eyes still closed. "It's no leaf. It's a berry, in fact, a juniper berry." She grumbled. Softwhisper gasped. The Riverclanner didn't even move her eye.

"Impressive. You just may be an ideal medicene cat. It's a wonder why you are a warrior. Gorsefrost, you next!" Birchstar grinned. Softwhisper, in the corner of her eye, saw Hollystream sigh after Dovestar whispered into her ear.

Softwhisper scowled as it replayed 2 more times, two cats getting chosen. "Shadowclan, will be next. Every one of you Shadowclanners, step forward!"

"Watch and learn, Quietmumble." Cloudshadow smirked, stepping forward. Dovestar looked at the warrior muzzle to claw. "I've never seen you do anything impressive, Cloudshadow. What can you do?"

"Trickery is my specialty." Cloudshadow boasted, smirking, his eyes especially centered on Softwhisper's annoyed face.

"Oh, really? Let's see an example." Dovestar chuckled. "Gladly. Softwhisper, go on. Attack me." Cloudshadow grinned, his ever-present smug smile on his face.

Softwhisper let out a yowl, leaping on the Shadowclan tom. Cloudshadow quickly leaped out of the way, grinning madly, he leaped into a plum-coloured tree.

Softwhisper growled and stood her ground under the trunk of the tree. Cloudshadow's thick black fur blended completely in the dark leaves.

Then in a flash, she saw the blinking of three pair of eyes. One of them, had to be Cloudshadow. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. What was Cloudshadow's eye colour, what was Cloudshadow's eye colour?

Smirking, Softwhisper raked her claws against the willowy frame of the trunk. Unsheathing her claws, she ignored the disapproving looks of the cats watching. She was a Windclanner, after all! Of course she wasn't good at climbing trees.

"Got you!" She shouted, leaping to the branch with a set of brilliant amber behind the leaves. She whipped her claws, only to find a fleeing raven, fluttering it's wings.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, nosing her way through the faceful of leaves poking at her face. "Come down, Softwhisper!" Dovestar's call alarmed Softwhisper. With a graceful jump, she slid her way down.

"See? I win!" Cloudshadow jittered with excitement. Grey. His eyes were grey. Softwhisper growled. His eyes were grey.

As the auditions for Shadowclan finished, and also for Thunderclan started, Softwhisper whimpered. What would she do?

"Nightowl. You're the oldest warrior born in the first moon. I expect greatness. Show me your talent." Greystar encouraged. Softwhisper rolled her eyes. She cleary remembered the time Nightowl outsmarted Greystar as a apprentice in training.

"I'm a good planner. For example," Softwhisper grunted as Nightowl rambled along about if there was an attack, how would one escape, anything Softwhisper would happen to ignore.

"Good. Good luck, Nightowl. You are one of the three cats. Tigerdaisy!" Greystar continued. Softwhisper shivered. Greystar was only three cats away.

Patchsky. Of course, he was obviously one not be to chosen. The tom was the vain kit of Greystar, a kit who Greystar doted on. Greystar would find his way to weasel out of the problem.

Then there was Frostblossom. Another giggly, stupid kit of Greystar. The she cat was good for nothing except for her high-pitched squeaks and the way she batted her blue eyes.

"Violetbreeze. How about you?" Greystar asked gently. Softwhisper narrowed her eyes. Violetbreeze was sure to be part of the three. The she cat was born as the one and only kit of the last litter in the first moon, the earliest to become a warrior. Who knew what she did in her assesment?

"I like running. It relaxes me." She murmured. Greystar frowned. "No, what is your skill?" He asked. "I like running." She muttered. "Are you good at running?" He gritted his teeth.

Violetbreeze hissed. "Yes! Why would I love something I would fail at?" She grumbled. Softwhisper smirked when she heard a "mouse-brain".

"Demonstrate, then." Greystar snapped. Violetbreeze did so before shooting the Windclan leader a dirty look.

Softwhisper closed her eyes when Violetbreeze displayed her talent. She already knew how skilled Violetbreeze could be. There would be no need to watch how amazing she was- or what Greystar would say to explain she was to be the three.

"Ah, Softwhisper. Well, I think it's certain." Greystar exclaimed. Softwhisper stumbled backwards. The leader curled his lip, if he could, unsheath his claws. He nodded to the other three leaders.

"For Thunderclan, the three representatives will be Dappledhawk, Eaglesplash, and Heavystone!"

"The three cats from Shadowclan are , Cloudshadow, and Badgerbracken and Mistyeagle!"

"Whitesparrow, Swansky, and Ravenspark are the three cats from Riverclan!"

"And Nightowl, Violetbreeze, and Softwhisper are the Windclan warriors who will become out next medicene cat, leader, and deputy!"

Thornflower's horrified gaze burnt into Softwhisper's. Her kin was cheering vigorously. Greystar smirked and put his muzzle close to Softwhisper's ear.

"I wish you luck... And despair in your new life."

**XXXXXX**

**One review counts a LOT! So please review! Enjoy the chapter? Notice anything funny about the number of cats? ;)**


End file.
